Harry Potter y los herederos de fuego
by Runmiko
Summary: A pesar de que el señor oscuro estaba tomando mas fuerza, Dumbledore aceptó un intercambio cultural con alumnos de la escuela japonesa de magia y hechicería Mahoutokoro pero Harry y sus amigos no tardarían en darse cuenta que había algo raro entre esos chicos.
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer crossover, puede que sea muy trillado la trama pero es algo que quería sacarme las ganas, empecé varias el fic y de maneras diferentes pero no veo otra manera de que haya interacción entre los personajes, tal vez en algún momento puede que algunos me salgan un poco OOC pero es por un fin justificado.

Es "M" no se si habrá lemon más adelante pero si escenas de mucha sangre, desnudos y ese tipo de cosas.

Si me preguntan a mi, amo escribir dark fics, situaciones oscuras y de estrés para los personajes. Es un poco AU porque si bien esta basado en el después de la guerra, decidí hacer de Kakashi el líder de la misión, Neji no ha muerto pero aún así Sakura y Shikamaru son Jounins (Como en el canon). Las células del brazo de Sasuke son de Madara Uchiha, supuse que sus células no serían compatibles con la Hashirama Senju. Ninguna de las parejas _(Lease Naruhina, sasusaku, Shikatenma) están conformadas y si las hago, no van a ser las canon o en cierto modo.

Está también basado en el sexto libro pero obvia razones me tomé varias libertades, que ya verán mas adelante. Espero que no me odien.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de aquí no pertenecen, son tanto de Kishimoto como de JK Rowiling respectivamente. Los personajes OC si son mío y la historia es de mi autoría, no quiero verla colgada en ningún otro sitio.

* * *

 **I**

Había, para variar, llegado tarde al banquete y encima, tuvo un encuentro con Snape donde no solo perdió puntos si no que tuvo que soportar su humor y aquellas palabras mordaces contra de Sirius, cuando llegó al Gran comedor sintió el sonido de los murmullos y de los cubiertos chocar, pensó en ponerse su capa de invisibilidad para pasar desapercibido pero como si Snape hubiera leído sus pensamientos lo detuvo.

\- Ni se te ocurra ponerte la capa ahora, entra y que todo el mundo te vea que es lo que querías.

Harry quiso pensar aquello pero tuvo que obedecer, pues cualquier cosa era mejor que pasar más tiempo con Snape, por lo que pasó el umbral a paso rápido, sin darse mirar al a los alumnos y estaba por la mesa de Hufflepuff cuando los demás estudiantes comenzaron a notarlo y lo miraban con curiosidad, con la mirada localizó a Ron y Hermione, corrió hacia ellos y se puso en el medio.

\- ¿Donde has estado? - Preguntó Ron con los ojos muy abiertos -¡¿Qué te pasó en la cara? - Se dio cuenta que los muchachos a su al rededor lo miraban de la misma forma, incluso notó a algunos alumnos que no había visto antes en el colegio que lo miraban de la misma forma, al parecer se había perdido de mucho.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo? - atinó a tomar una cuchara para mirar su reflejo en esta, pero estaba distorsionado.

\- Tienes sangre en toda la cara - Exclamó Hermione, - Ven aquí - y sacó su varita, apuntando a su rostro _Tergeo_ dijo y limpió su sangre seca.

\- Gracias - Harry 'palpó su rostro ya limpio - ¿Cómo tengo la nariz?

\- Normal - respondió Hermione - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estamos muertos de miedo -

\- Después - Harry era consciente de que Ginny, Dean, Seamus, los desconocidos en su mesa estaban escuchando e incluso Nick Casi decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor que estaba sobre ellos había parado. Pudo notar el descontento de sus amigos y torció una mueca. - ¿Quiénes son estas personas? - apuntó a las caras nuevas y hasta entonces se dio cuenta del tipo con la cara cubierta que estaba en el banco de los profesores.

\- Son alumnos de intercambio, según dijo Dumbledore vendrán a pasar el año aquí - respondió la única mujer del trío dorado, cuando los ojos curiosos dejaron de estar sobre ellos.

\- Si me preguntas, están un poco - Ron llevó su indice a su cien, girando este como dando a entender que estaban locos - Estoy seguro que la chica de cabello rosa, lanzó un hechizo al rubio para que entrara dando tumbos - Hizo una mueca de dolor, como si se hubiera detenido a pensar en un momento giró su rostro a donde estaba la mujer de cabello rosa, quien estaba sentada a un par de personas delante de él y hablando animadamente con el chico rubio y un extraño tipo de mirada salvaje con marcas roja en su mejilla, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de la intromisión , la pelirrosada le miró fijo clavando sus orbes verde en él, Harry casi podía sentir sus mejillas encenderse, era hermosa.

\- Mi nombre es Sakura, estos dos idiotas son Naruto y Kiba - Señaló a los otros dos, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Kiba a la que hizo la vista gorda.

\- No seas malvada, Sakura chan - El rubio por el contrario hizo un puchero y la chica movió su larga cabellera como si aquella información no le afectara en nada pero Harry pudo notar aquella sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

\- Y-Yo soy Harry Potter y ellos son mis amigos Ron y Hermione - Fue allí cuando su mirada pareció brillar igual que las de los otros tres quienes se lo quedaron mirando fijo con más interés del que le pareció necesario.

\- Desde que llegamos a Inglaterra, solo oímos la historia del niño que vivió, no eres tan espectacular en persona - Fue la primera vez que habló Kiba, mientras veía como tiraba comida en el suelo a ¡¿Eso era un perro gigante?! Aquello le impresionó tanto que no tuvo oportunidad de sentirse ofendido con aquel comentario.

\- Oye, Harry sobrevivió a tu sabes quien... - Esa voz fue la de Ron saltando la de su defensa, haciendo que los nuevos lo miraran con un gesto divertido pero no dijeron nada porque volvieron a comer ignorando olímpicamente a Weasley, el trío dorado siguió el ejemplo, dado que ya no le hablarían. Fue una sorpresa al darse cuenta que había doce chicos que pasarían el año escolar aquí y que además le habían asignado casa, según Hermione no pasaron por la selección del sombrero, solo llegaron y se separaron en las diferentes casas, por eso cuando se encontraron en la habitación con Kiba y Naruto quienes comenzaron a cambiarse para enlistarse e ir a la cama, comenzaron a ametrallarlos con preguntas curiosas sobre su escuela o diferente tipos de cosas que le venían a la mente, no le dieron más información de que eran alumnos de Mahoutokoro en Japón y que era algo sobre intercambio cultural pero no le dijeron mucho más que eso pues de golpe se abrió la puerta de golpe dejando entrar a una iracunda Sakura quien levantó las cejas al ver a sus compañeros a medio vestir.

\- Ustedes idiotas, ¿Qué hacen? ¡Debemos reunirnos con los otros! - Vociferó, tomando del brazo a los chicos, para llevarlos a rastras sin ni siquiera haber notado a los otros cuatro o dejó que Kiba y Naruto se pusieran el resto de la ropa que le faltaba por los que lo jalonaba medio desnudos a la puerta, Creyó hasta ese momento que ella ni había visto a los otros chicos que estaban en el cuarto, hasta que la mirada jade se fijó en Neville con una sonrisa burlona - Lindo calzones, - Dijo dejando que el chico se le subieran todos los colores a la cara, tapando sus calzoncillos con ¿Muñecos de nieve? y se dio cuenta, que nombrar la ropa interior de Neville tal vez había sido para distraerlo porque en ese momento, olvidaron que estaban en el toque de queda.

No supieron cuando Kiba y Naruto regresaron hasta el otro día, cuando los chicos despertaron y vieron a Kiba quien comenzaba a despertarse y escucharon aquellos ronquidos del rubio que estaba tan desparramado en la cama, que no se sabía donde terminaba el rubio y de donde comenzaba la cama, a Harry le dio cierta gracia y al parecer ni se inmutaba de todo el ajetreo que estaban haciendo hasta que de nuevo Sakura irrumpió en la habitación de los hombres, saltando sobre la cama de su compañero.

\- ¿Sabes que no puedes entrar así como así en el cuarto de los chicos? - El que habló fue Dean quien miraba como la joven sacudía a Naruto sin piedad y de paso ganándose una mirada dura por parte de Kiba y una de furia por parte de la pelirrosada.

\- Si no lo despierto no asistirá a clase, no debe llegar tarde su primer día - Infló sus mejillas, a Harry ciertamente le pareció un gesto demasiado tierno y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

\- Si, si pero puedes vernos ya sabes... - Ron quiso explicar, moviendo sus manos como si aquello fuera demasiado obvio, Kiba elevó una de sus cejas y la chica lo ignoró al parecer estaba más ocupada en despertar a cachetadas a Naruto.

\- No es que tengas algo que no haya visto antes - Elevó sus cejas, sin dejar su maltrato matinal al rubio de lado, quien abría los ojos como si quien lo despertara hiciera de una manera dulce y no escandalosa.

-Sakura chaaan, cinco minutos más... - Habló con la voz raposa del sueño y la mujer lo tiró de la cama con violencia, haciendo que así saltara alerta sobre sus piernas en lo que parecía una posición de artes marciales, Harry recordaba haber visto unas cuantas películas de Bruce Lee- Estoy despierto, estoy despierto - Si a Harry esa mujer le pareció tierna en algún momento, en aquellos le estaba dando un miedo de muerte y más aún cuando miró a los cinco muchachos con sus ojos chispeantes.

-Ustedes ¿Acaso iban a dejar que se quedara dormido y perderse su clases? - Se cruzó los brazos ofendida mirando hacia la pared, al parecer no le importaba nada (como la noche anterior) que alguno aún estuvieran con la ropa a medio poner o en camino a ponerse la ropa interior, solo envueltos en un sábana como era el caso de Seamus.

\- No... no - Neville no pudo decir nada porque la chica salió de la habitación dando un portazo que estaba seguro que hizo temblar las paredes y dejando detrás de si un aire bastante tenso, rápidamente todos volvieron a sus tareas, aún en un silencio incomodo.

\- Etto... Sakura suele irse un poco por las ramas cuando se trata de Naruto, no se tomen a mal nada de lo que diga es una buena persona y alguien a quien confiarle la vida - Fue Kiba quien habló, mientras el rubio sonreía y se seguía vistiendo.

\- Lo golpeó, varias veces - Esta vez fue Harry quien habló, ya con sus zapatos puesto y mirando a los nuevos, eran raro y sentía como que no les temblaría la mano para atacar, como si alguna vez hubieran practicado artes oscuras pero desechó esos pensamientos porque eran de su edad y estaba seguro que no tenían que ver con el señor tenebroso ¿No?-

\- Sakura chan es muy apasionada - Fueron las palabras de Naruto, quien no parecía estar enojado con ella, de hecho al parecer le daba hasta cierta gracia. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota.

 **II**

El desayuno fue de lo más extraño, Kiba no se sentó con ellos si no que se fue a la mesa de Revenclaw junto a una chica de Hufflepuff para hablar con el sujeto de gafas, en el caso de la mesa de la Gryffindor fue bastante raro porque vinieron dos Slytherin a sentarse en la mesa, uno con pinta de emo (Que luego supo que se llamaba Sasuke) que tomó asiento entre Sakura y Naruto, junto a una rubia que que dejó sin aliento, puede que sea el nuevo aire que traían pero las chicas de la nueva escuela le parecían hermosas.

\- Frentona, el brillo de tu frente no me deja comer - Fue lo primero que dijo, ignorando a todos en la en mesa... bueno a casi todo, pues corrió de un empujón a Cormac para tomar asiento frente a Sakura, como si no le importara el hecho de que en cualquier momento, todos en la mesa le saltarían encima con las varitas, por insultar a dos compañeros de casa.

\- Deberías agradecerme porque necesitas una dieta, Cerda.- Tal vez Sakura era un poco ruda también, Tanto Harry, Ron como Hermione y casi todos en la mesa, miraban el intercambio de palabras con la boca abierta y moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, Sasuke y Naruto parecían mas preocupado en comer que evitar que las dos chicas saltaran a matarse de un momento a otro, porque la cosa no había parado con las primeras palabras hasta que Ino se sentó y le quitó el jugo de calabaza a Dean quien dejó escapar un "heeey" que ella simplemente ignoró, porque estaba más preocupada quitando algo de comida del plato de la pelirrosada.

\- Escuché que tenemos juntas encantamiento y pociones, si es en equipo te reclamo como mi compañera - Dijo mientras se bebía un jugo de calabaza, como si hasta hace unos momentos no estaban insultándose, de pronto fue Naruto quien comenzó a gritar.

\- ¡No Ino, Sakura Chan es mía, no te la llevaras! - La señaló con un dedo para de inmediato abrazar a la mencionada como sin en aquello se le fuera la vida, la rubia solo atinó a levantar una ceja mientras miraba la escena, Sasuke ni se inmuto y Harry realmente comenzaba a pensar que ese chico era mudo o algo así.

\- Iré con Ino, Lo siento Naruto pero no quiero el caldero explotando en mi cara pero haremos equipo en todas las otras clases ¿Qué dices? -Y entonces a regañadentes, Naruto acepto pero se iluminó al ver a Sasuke quien solo negó como si estuviera leyendo los pensamientos del chico.

\- ¡Bien me quedo con Neji! - Golpeó sus manos en la mesa y no se movió de allí - ¡Eh Neji, en pociones voy contigo! - Gritó por todo el comedor, haciendo que el tío de ojos blancos y cabello largo (Tenía un cierto parecido con la chica de Hufflepuff) Lo mirara con los brazos cruzados, podría jurar que les lanzó mirada de odio a los tres que rechazaron al rubio antes, también se giró toda la escuela por el grito incluso los profesores que lo miraban de forma reprobatoria.

 **III**

\- De verdad, creo que a los nuevos les falta un tornillo - Dijo Ron, sentándose junto a Harry y Hermione en la hierba, luego de que la tercer clase del día terminara, y para esas horas ya habían visto volar a Naruto varias veces,todo gracias a Sakura que si no era por un golpe, era por un hechizo y todavía faltaba pociones que aunque se sintiera con ganas de otro show, sabía que no podría por sus notificaciones.

\- A mi me parece raro que lleven nombres japoneses y que no lo parezcan - Hermione suspiró mirando el cielo, como si aquello fuera a despejar todas esas dudas. - Además, ¿Por qué Dumblore aceptaría a estos chicos ahora? - Mordió sus labios, veía la curiosidad en ella.

\- Tal vez sea eso de unir naciones, como el torneo de los tres magos - Harry levantó su hombro, viendo pasar a Sakura junto a tres chicas, iba abrazada a la de Slytherin, riendo de forma escandalosa como si poco les importara que las miraran raro pero suponía que los japoneses no tenían el problema de rivalidades entre casas y fue cuando las cuatro sin un tipo de pudor clavaron la vista en el trío para luego seguir de caminando como si nada.

\- Ves lo que te digo, se la pasan mirando a nosotros como si nos vigilaran - Ron las señaló con la cabeza a las cuatro que pararon cuando se encontraron con el chico que tenía el caballo atado y en puntas, tenía cara de siempre estar fastidiado, según Padma Partil se llamaba Shikamaru, tratando de ignorar a las cuatros que venían tras él sin embargo la rubia se le colgó del cuello del moreno y lo arrastró con ella a donde quiera que fueran.

\- Tal vez están curiosos de ver a Harry, anoche lo dijo Kiba solo escuchaban de él cuando llegaron a Inglaterra - elevó sus hombros de nuevo sin dejar de mirar al grupo hasta que desapareció, para luego volver su vista a Harry.

\- Están locos, algunos de ellos parecen que se odiaran pero andan juntos todo el tiempo - Volvió a repetir Ron como si no hubieran escuchado la primera vez sus palabras.

\- No todos, Solo Sakura con Ino y Naruto - Apuntó Harry, rascándose la nuca.

\- Parvati escuchó a Naruto y Sasuke peleando en los pasillos, casi se agarran a golpes si no fuera por la profesora Mcgonagall que los separó y luego andaban muy campantes como si nada - Hermione apoyó sus manos en el suave pasto, dejando escapar un suspiro como si de verdad no entendiera la relación que esos llevaban y tampoco entendían muy bien como es que Dumbledore aceptaba un intercambio con la situación como estaba, con la vuelta de Voldemort.

Cuando fue la hora de que Hermione tomara clase de pociones, ella partió a las mazmorras pero como Harry solo había sacado menos de la notas exigidas, desistió de ir a clases, fue hasta que la profesora lo vio a él y a su mejor amigo y lo envió derecho a la clase del profesor Slughorn. Como era de esperarse, tanto el ojiverde como Ron llegaron tarde.

 **IV**

\- Llegan tarde - Observó el profesor - Tomen uno de los libros del armario - Continuó dándose vuelta para seguir escribiendo vaya a saber que en la pizarra, los amigos fueron al armario donde encontraron dos libros, de los cuales uno se veía todo gastado pelearon (obvio) por el más moderno de todo, pero Ron le ganó la partida y se quedó con el que sobraba.

Harry se colocó junto a Naruto porque extrañamente este había quedado solo, es como si le huyeran y comenzó a sospechar que algo andaba mal porque el resto prefirió sentarse con un Slytherin a él.

\- Harry san, llegas tarde - Dijo sonriendo el otro, lo sabía pero era como si quisiera hablar con él. - Bueno no importa, ayudame a leer esto que el idioma se me complica - Admitió Naruto con lo que pudo notar cierta vergüenza, rascando su nuca y entonces miró hacia atrás y vio a todos los nuevos mezclado con los estudiantes, con cierta cara de fastidio pues tal vez le pasaba a todos.

-¡Claro! - busco en su libro la pocióń´"muertos en vida", viendo aquellas notas en los margenes lo cual lo parecieron raro - Aquí dice que hay que agregar trece granos de sopóforo...-Antes de que terminara de hablar vio como Naurto ponia los granos ENTEROS en el caldero, el cual explotó haciendo que todos (Incluido el profesor) Se escondieran debajo de las mesas.

-NARUTOOOOOOOOO- Fue el grito que reinó en la sala por parte de Sakura y en ese momento, Harry supo que aquel sería un año muy largo, tambén supo que era más factible morir a manos de los propensos acidentes de Naruto que de las manos de Voldemort.

* * *

 **Aclaración:**

Las casas en las que andan repartidos los doce de Konoha son:

 **Gryffindor** : **_Kiba, Sakura y Naruto._**

 **Revenclaw** : _**Shino, Shikamaru y Ten Ten**_

 **Slytherin** : **_Neji, Sasuke e Ino._**

 **Hufflepuff** : **_Chouji, Hinata y Rock Lee_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes de Naruto o Harry Potter me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad intelectual de JK Rowiling y Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **v**

Naruto dejó escapar un bufido de puro hastío, llevaban esperando a Kakashi Sensei hacía un cuarto de hora y el desgraciado no de dignaba a aparecer, a su lado estaba Sakura quien se la pasaba jugando con aquella varita que les habían dado para canalizar su chacra y hacer magia, antes de comenzar con las clases, hace ya tres meses desde que todos habían arribado a una ubicación secreta dada por Dumbledore sama para comenzar a entrenarse y poder seguir con la misión, ¿Qué podía ser tan importante para que el Hokage de Konoha, Kakashi, fuera con ellos de una misión? En un grupo donde habían escogidos a tres Jounin y nueve Chunnins pero lo que era más importante es que el infame equipo siete estaba completo. Paseó su mirada a cada uno de sus compañeros, posando los suyos sobre los de Hinata quien se sonrojó y le desvió la mirada, a veces el Jinchuriki creía que su compañera tenía algunos problemas importante de timidez pero eso no quitaba que era una buena persona, rara pero buena.

\- Yo- la voz del Hokage se escuchó por aquel cuarto que habían establecido como cuartel general, por lo alejado que estaba del resto del castillo.

\- ¡Llega tarde!- Gritaron indignados Sakura y Naruto a la vez, mirando con reproche al viejo profesor quien solo se rascaba la nuca, Esa misión y aunque estuvieran todos, se sentía como en sus épocas de Genins y en cierto modo, aquello le hacía feliz.

\- Lo siento, me perdí en un pasillo y tuve que salvar una gatita-Se podía notar, como debajo de su mascara los labios se le curvaban burlones y por un momento Naruto pensó sucio.

\- ¡Mentira!- De nuevo Naruto y Sakura gritaron mientras lo señalaban de forma acusadora, el grupo restante solo negaba mientras los miraban interactuar, la gente siempre se preguntaba como es que esos cuatro idiotas funcionaban como equipo.

\- Bien... bien vamos a ser serios, pasen los informes - Esta vez el humor que reinaba en la sala desapareció, mostrando a los Shinobis un poco más serios mientras se sentaban en el suelo, cada uno con los miembros de las casas a las cuales les había tocado ir.

\- Nos estamos mezclando con los estudiantes y generando contactos, hasta ahora las cosas van como el plan... - El encargado de pasar el informe era Neji, por alguna razón los otros confiaban en él para esa tarea, como si fuera el mas responsable.

\- Algunos nos han preguntado sobre nuestra ascendencia, si movemos bien los hilos podemos infiltrarnos en lineas enemigas - Ino se miraba sus uñas con pulcra manicura mientras hablaba, Naruto torció los labios pues aquello le parecía demasiado peligroso y además le preocupaba Sasuke, ya tenía historial huyendo con hombres raros amantes de los serpientes, tal vez este lograra hipnotizarlo.

Kakashi los miraba fijo mientras solo asentía pues aquel era el primer día de clases y las cosas estaban funcionando de acuerdo al plan, la idea era destrozar a los mortifagos desde adentro y sabía que podía confiar en sus shinobis y en especial a sus _tres mocosos_ por lo que respiró hondo.

\- Bien, van a seguir integrándose hasta que los estudiantes confíen en ustedes - Miró a los tres chicos con uniformes de león - Ustedes busquen hacerse amigos de Harry Potter y sus amigos, que le confíen todo -Hubo un unisono ¡Si! a coro por lo que cruzó sus brazos por ahora no tenían demasiada información además de la que el director les había dado, sabía que los contrató como última opción y que no confiaba mucho en ellos.

-Esta noche quienes se encargaran de la primera parte de la ronda, Sakura, Naurto y Sasuke el sector A -Dos sectores, dos rondas de tres- El Sector B, serán Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji -El castillo no era especialmente pequeño pero cada uno de los miembros de los grupos, podían separarse para hacer más rápido, tenían suerte de contar con la chica Yamanaka que los mantenía en contacto.

 **VI**

\- ¿Por qué debemos pasar por estudiantes? Con lo fácil que sería actuar solo como guardias - Allí iba el gran equipo siete, caminando por los techos de los pasillos, donde se ocultaban para que no los vieran.

\- Es mejor así dobe, el enemigo tendrá baja la guardia - Sasuke no hablaba casi nunca pero cuando lo hacía, es porque debía de ser algo importante.

\- Deja de quejarte y trabaja .- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa divertida, tomando asiento en una de las vigas del techo para tomar un descanso, aunque no estaba cansada todavía.

Naruto infló sus mejillas en un gesto que era puramente infantil, y Sakura le golpeó con pereza el hombro pero era de esos golpes que eran sin dolor alguno y de los que rara vez le daba, la verdad desde que la guerra había terminado apenas el equipo tuvo tiempo en estar juntos como un todo, que al final, entre sus cosas eran los más unidos... aunque nadie los entendiera porque se estaban golpeando la mayor parte del tiempo. Los pensamientos de Naruto fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos, los tres se pusieron en alerta y usaron las sombras para ocultarse mejor, tapando sus cabezas con las capas negras y mirar quien se acercaba.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo al ver al caminar a ese chico pedante con el que tuvo un pleito, ¿Malfoy? creía que se llamaba, parecía buscar algo ¿Y para que negarlo? Lo siguieron hasta el quito piso donde fue hasta que chocó contra una pared, de la cual apareció una enorme puerta por la cual entró, Naruto no tuvo tiempo en pensar porque escuchó como Sakura invocaba pequeñisimas Lady Katsuyu y enviaba a una tras Malfoy para que les informara sobre lo que hacía allí dentro.

Si bien las babosas no eran lo suyo, debía de admitir que ese poder que tenían de dar información en simultaneo le servían mucho y al parecer lo único que estaba buscando era un armario, Katsuyu le contó que puso allí una especie de pendiente y que luego lo sacó, cuando vio que el chico iba hacia la puerta fue Sakura quien la hizo desaparecer, Sasuke los siguió al salir de la habitación y tanto Naruto como la pelirrosada se quedaron en su lugar.

\- Venimos a relevarlos - Detrás de ellos, estaban Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji, el último llevaba un sobre de papas que no podría abrir sin que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo, Naruto creyó oír un _Me mataran de hambre_ pero por el golpe en la cabeza que le dio Ino, no fue el único.

\- Se lo dejamos a ustedes - Respondió Sakura y su equipo se dirigió a la zona de las habitaciones donde decidieron esconderse al escuchar unas voces, unos estudiantes de Gryffindor rondando fuera de las habitaciones, vaya que no perdían el tiempo y cuando estuvo seguro saltaron a las escaleras donde encontraron a Sasuke quien volvía de las mazmorras al parecer el objetivo se había ido para aquellos lados.

\- Muero de hambre ¿Vamos a la cocina? - Se ganó una mirada dura de parte de sus dos compañeros pero su estomago hizo ruido como hacer énfasis en lo que decía.

\- ¡¿En serio?! Naruto, tenemos que ir a dormir - Sakura cruzó sus brazos y miró a Sasuke en busca de apoyo pero este solo comenzó a caminar despreocupado a la cocina, el rubio enseguida fue tras él. - En serio, ustedes dos van a volverme loca, se supone que soy la jounin, estoy a cargo del grupo - Se cruzó de brazos, esperando que alguno de los dos se dignaran a obedecerla aunque de verdad no sabía que esperar, jamás le escuchaban en nada.

\- No seas tan dura Sakura chan, cuando sea el Hokage te daré la oficina más grande del hospital - Dijo como si aquello fuera parte de su jurisdicción y que Tsunade no le fuera a lanzar de sus golpes mortales por quitarle su oficina pero al parecer funcionó porque Sakura saltó donde ellos y caminó despreocupada.

\- Aumenta el presupuesto destinado al hospital y estamos a manos - Desde hace un tiempo a aquí, todos daban por hecho de que él sería el nuevo Hokage y desde ese momento los abusadores de sus amigos no dejaban de pedirle cosas y él de prometerlas, claro esta. - De paso que estemos en la cocina, dejen que les revise sus implantes -

\- Hmp - fue todo lo que salió de las boca de Sasuke, mientras que Naruto se negaba, alegando que no podía comer tranquilo.

\- Sasuke tiene razón, Naruto es por el bien de ustedes - Otra cosa que el escuadrón comenzó a hacer, a raíz de los monosílabos de Sasuke ellos ponían en su boca palabras que usaban para justificarse o respaldar sus planes, nunca sabían si estaban en lo correcto con sus deducciones pero como Uchiha no se quejaba asumían que iban en lo correcto, era el secreto del éxito del team siete.

 **VII**

Al otro día, como era costumbre desde hace unos meses sintió el peso de Sakura sobre su cuerpo y fingió estar dormido, al menos luego del primer golpe y era porque le divertía como los magos se ponían al ver a la chica en la habitación, algo tan común para ellos y algo tan extraordinario y era en los gritos que sonaban en la habitación hasta que de repente se escuchó la voz adormilada de Kiba al lado de su cama.

\- Sakura, la primera clase es con Kakashi sama, no importa cuanto durmamos no llegaremos tarde - Y Naruto tuvo que estar de acuerdo, entonces sintió una patada que le hizo dar un alarido de dolor por lo que se despertó y salió corriendo de la cama para ver a tiempo como su compañera ahora sacudía sin piedad a Kiba diciendo algo sobre la responsabilidad, el pobre Akamaru solo miraba la escena. ¿Cuándo entró Akamaru?

\- Oh oh ¿Qué es ese perro gigante? - La voz del pelirrojo sonó de repente, haciendo que todos los miraron, como si apenas se hubieran dado cuenta y Sakura soltó a Kiba como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba, levantando su mano en forma de saludo al animal y dedicándole una sonrisa como si fuera una dulce niña que no dañaría una mosca.

\- Es Akamaru, mi amigo pero que no me ayuda cuando Sakura me ataca - Frunció los labios y la rosa se llevó la mano al pecho ofendida, Naruto sabía que Kiba no estaba acostumbrado al torbellino que su amiga era, (de Seguro Hinata no lo agarraba como una bolsa de boxeo) aunque casi nadie fuera de su equipo lo estaba, para estar acostumbrado a la violencia de su amiga, debías ser él mismo, Sasuke o Kakashi sensei.

\- No te estaba atacando, te despertaba con el poder de mi amistad- Contra-atacó, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta y miraba a los magos con una sonrisa - No importa lo que digan estos dos, no lleguen tarde a la clase de Kakashi Sensei - y se fue cerrando la puerta tras ella.

\- Nunca me acostumbraré a esto- La voz de Dean rompió el silencio, mientras un si colectivo le seguía haciendo que el rubio dibujara una mueca en su rostro porque el tampoco se podía acostumbrar a varias cosas, como el hecho de que los separaran por casas pues en su opinión así generaba solo rivalidades inhesesarias, dejó escapar un suspiro volviendo a su modo hiper activo de siempre.

\- Ne, Puede que les parezca raro pero se acostumbraran... Ya no puedo despertar si Sakura Chan no me golpea - Uso ese tono que Cejotas sensei solía utilizar, era un modo cool de explicar las cosas pero se ganó de nuevo una mirada rara de los otros. ¿Qué tenía de raro? Nada.

 **VIII**

En la clase de Kakashi Sensei podían ir de a tres y le tocaba con los Revenclaw, el rubio realmente quería sentarse con Sakura pero en vez de eso terminó entre Shino y el Chico Ron, en cambio Sakura se sentó con Harry Potter y Shikamaru, envidia tenía pero no solo por Sakura porque la pena era con el Nara que era el genio, la sacarían tan fácil, ellos tres estaban delante de su grupo. Pasaron quince minutos y Kakashi no se hacía presente, veía como los magos estaban incómodos, los ninjas en cambio estaban muy a su bola.

-Oigan, ¿Qué tal si vamos a conocer Londres para las vacaciones de navidad? - Ten ten empujó un poco a Naruto para poder sentarse en la misma silla que él, no sabía cuando era que los doce se hicieron tan unidos así pero de hecho lo estaban, cada equipo tenía sus propios lazos pero sin duda eran como una gran familia, Naruto pensó que esa misión había ayudado a fortalecer esos lazos y le hacía feliz.

\- ¿Crees que no den permiso? - Sakura se giró, dado que estaba delante de ellos por lo que apoyó sus brazos en el pupitre de los de atrás, Harry y Shikamaru la invitaron.

\- Seguro que si, Ron san, Harry san si quieren pueden venir... será divertido - Esta vez fue Kiba quien habló, quien se puso a jugar con su pluma mientras se sentaba la mesa - Además necesitamos lugareños que nos enseñen el lugar - La sonrisa perruna del Inuzuka se hizo presente.

\- Unas vacaciones sin adultos que nos vigilen - La voz de Ten Ten sonó de nuevo, Naruto pensó que juntarse con Ino le estaba haciendo mal.

\- Será problemático - fue lo único que dijo Shikamaru, volviendo a las viejas épocas, haciendo que al resto le diera una risa colectiva, bueno menos a Ron y Harry que no habían hablado.

-Será divertido, podemos ir a un lugar donde si tengan ramen - Se quejó Naruto por la falta de su alimento favorito y recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sakura.

\- Vengan Harry san y Ron san... también invitaremos a Hermione chan - sonrió de nuevo Sakura, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Potter quien se quedó tan rojo como el cabello de Weasley, Uzumaki hizo una mueca por esto ¿Le gustaba Sakura Chan? pobre chico.

\- Iremos - dijo al fin el chico, haciendo que Sakura y Ten Ten gritaran de emoción, lo que llamó la atención de todo el salón y fue cuando Hermione vino a ellos, tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos sobre las caderas, en jarra.

\- ¿el profesor no piensa venir? - Dijo con hastío, Shikamaru al escucharla apoyó sus pies en su mesa y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás para echarse una siesta como estaba seguro que hacía en todas las clases.

\- Llegará tarde, siempre lo hace - Respondió Shino quien por un momento olvidaron que estaba allí y como si fuera por arte de Magia apareció Kakashi sobre la mesa, rascando su nuca con una pereza digna de un gato.

\- Yo- Saltó el profesor haciendo que Sakura y Naruto se levantaran como resorte de su mesa y los señalaran acusadoramente con su _¡llega tarde!_ solo que esta vez se unió una Granger iracunda, - Me perdí - Fue la simple respuesta, dejando a los magos con la boca abierta pero los ninjas no le creyeron por eso mientras hablaban se fueron acomodando en sus asientos.

\- Como sabrán soy su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, hoy será una clase introductoria. - paró unos segundos mientras se rascaba la barbilla y miraba hacia el techo de manera que parecía ajena de todo - Pero en la próxima clase deben venir sin comer, si no quieren vomitar - Los magos hicieron cara de horror ante aquello sin embargo el profesor parecía ni inmutarse porque continuo hablando como si no hubiera dicho nada asqueroso.

 **IX**

\- Son unos niñitos de mamá - Neji resopló un poco hastiado, sentado contra la pequeña pared caída donde los once se habían reunido en uno de los tantos recesos, las mochilas descansaban juntas a un lado del grupo, si bien la orden era mezclarse con los estudiantes a veces se daban esas escapadas para planear y pasarse informes pero no estaban haciendo nada de eso.

\- Vamos Neji, no es para tanto - Saltó Ino, quien tenía su cabeza apoyada cómodamente en las piernas de Sakura - Puede que sean pedantes pero tu eras así cuando te conocimos - Dijo de modo de burla, sacando un par de risas de los que estaban allí.

-Hm, No era tan así - Se defendió, fue en ese momento que Ten Ten negó con la cabeza divertida como si no tuviera mucho que añadir en la defensa de su compañero de equipo.

-En fin ¿Cómo les va a los Revenclaws y Hufflepuff? Parecen de lejos los más tranquilos de la escuela - La pereza en la voz de Sakura declaraba que preferiría estar en su cama ahora que acariciando el cabello de su mejor amiga, esas dos eran rarisimas.

\- Ni de coña, los Revenclaw se la pasan compitiendo quien es más cerebrito - Ten Ten bufó cruzando sus brazos, como al resto no le agradaba la idea de andar de nuevo con la nariz entre libros, pero la misión, la misión.

\- L-Los Hufflepuff son tranquilos y amables - Respondió una tímida Hinata, quien parecía a punto de estallar sentada al lado de Naruto, que dígase de paso estaba acostado sobre la hierba más dormido que despierto, tal vez aquello era por lo que estaba tan callado.

\- Para ti todos son amables - Resopló Ino, mirando esta vez a Chouji como si confiara más en su palabra que en las dulces de Hianata.

\- Son un dolor en el culo - Habló Akimichi, comiendo su bolsa de papas, la duda colectiva era de donde las sacabas... algunos habían querido robarlas pero jamás sabían donde las tenía escondida.

\- ¿Por qué un dolor en el culo? Todos juntos prácticamos después de clase y es genial Yo - Se escuchó a un exaltado Lee, que era el único que estaba parado con sus manos como, haciendo equilibrio.

\- Son unos niños... les da vergüenza que los vea en ropa interior - Sakura levantó su vista para mirar a los chicos - ¿Qué es tan espectacular? Es decir, soy doctora he visto muchas cosas y nada me asusta -Infló sus mejillas en un gesto puramente infantil.

\- Ellos no saben que eres doctora - Apuntó Shino sentado junto a un dormido Shikamaru, tenia una hormiga en la mano y la miraba con atención.

\- Pero tienen ¿Cuántos? La misma edad que nosotros y les da pudor un cuerpo desnudo - se defendió la peli-rosada, para luego señalar a los varones del grupo - ¡No usen como excusa a Hinata! Que ella es la excepción a la regla -

-Al menos no tienes que compartir habitación con Draco Malfoy y sus secuaces - Sasuke se unió a la conversación, llegando con la mochila colgada en un hombro y tomando asiento junto a Sakura, cara de pocos amigos aunque bueno, Sasuke siempre tenía esa cara.

\- Odio a ese tipo - Soltó la peli rosa, desde que Draco se había cruzado en el pasillo con ella y Naruto, insultando al último le había hecho la cruz porque pude que fuera un poco perra pero la única persona que molestaba a Naruto era ella y Sasuke.

\- Si si pero me estuvo preguntando sobre mi familia - Sasuke ladeando la cabeza y mirando al cielo - También lo hizo sobre Ino y Neji - dejó escapar un suspiro, tenía ganas de tumbarse como alguno de sus compañeros pero tenía demasiado decoro como para hacerlo.

\- Tal vez quiera reclutar -De nuevo Ten Ten se movió para apoyar su cabeza en las piernas de Shikamaru quien dormía y no se quejaría y sus piernas tendidas sobre Neji - Sería demasiado bueno que entraran a los Mortifagos - Apretó sus labios ante la idea pero no dijo más.

\- Para eso deberíamos hacer algunos cambios, actuar como ellos - La voz de Shikamaru llamó la atención de todos, al parecer no estaba tan dormido como creían - En especial en cuanto a la discriminación de sangre se refiere- Hizo una mueca ante sus palabras pues no era algo que le agradase.

\- Despertemos a Naruto - Soltó Sasuke quien le lanzó su morral al estómago del rubio quien se paró de golpe con un kunai en su mano mirando a todos lados, nadie pareció preocupado por eso.

\- Bien, Sasuke, Ino y Neji deberían dejar de verse públicamente con el resto de nosotros - comenzó estratega del grupo - Comencemos a mostrar que hay grietas, el resto de nosotros empezará a actuar preocupados - Miraba el cielo mientras hablaba y los otros escuchaban atentos. - Comenzarse a mostrarse interesados en la pureza de la sangre - Ya sabían para donde iba así que hubo un asentimiento colectivo.

\- ¿Estamos seguro que los van a reclutar? - Naruto sonaba extrañamente serio, se había sentado en su lugar con las piernas estiradas y miraba a los tres miembros que usaban el uniforme de las serpiente.

\- Claro que lo harán, En especial cuando dejemos caer sobre nuestro propio señor oscuro - Shimaru sonrió como poca veces los hacia - Usaremos a Uchiha Madara, Sasuke la tendrá fácil a ser uno de sus descendientes, tenemos hasta navidad.-

Hubo un si colectivo, sabían que para mantener fachadas y ninguno se quejaría pero eso no hacía que a los doce tuvieran un sabor agrio en la boca, estuvieron hablando de trivialidades unos minutos más hasta que llegó la hora de irse a clases.

 **X**

Naruto iba caminando por los pasillos quien llevaba a cuestas a Sakura, quien a su vez tenía los dos bolsos para ir a clases, era la última vez que le jugaba una carrera al cejotas o tal vez no.

\- ¿En serio no te peso? - Retumbó la voz de su amiga, quien tenía los brazos rodeando su cuello y el mentón apoyado en su hombro, podian notar las miradas sobre ellos pero no le prestaba atención.

\- Eres tan pesada como una caja de gatitos - Respondió divertido - Además con Cejotas tenemos esta competencia así que no me voy a retractar - Escuchó como detrás de él, la peli-rosa dejó escapar una risa.

\- Naruto... - Le volvió a llamar, mirando a las escaleras y apretandose a él - Tengo un mal presentimiento - la escuchó tragar saliva, por un momento quiso girar su rostro pero no lo hizo.

-Sakura, te prometo que nada mala pasará - Uso su mejor tono de voz, sonriendo pues en misiones como estas todo se podía ir a la mierda en cualquier momento y no pudo decir nada más.

\- ¿Por qué llevas a Sakura en tu espalda? - Esa voz era la de Ron Weasley que venía junto con Harry y Hermione, los tres los veían como si fueran dos alienas, haciendo que los dos ninjas los miraran despreocupados.

\- Naruto compite con un chico de Hufflepuff - Dijo la pelirrosada como si nada, escuchando un grito detrás de ello y viendo a Lee correr con una pobre Hinata a cuestas quien parecía asustada y el sonrojo en su rostro era inegable.

\- Naruto Kun, te ganare sin duda - gritó a tres escalones más ellos, dejando a todos con la boca abierta mientras corría.

\- Lee es un poco raro pero es buena gente - Gritó Sakura, antes de que su amigo empezara a correr para poder ganarle al cejón, bueno tal vez en la escuela todos pensaban que a ellos le faltaba un tornillo.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo dos, la trama va un poco lenta pero en los próximos capítulos va a haber más acción.

Katsuyu, es la invocación tanto de Tsunade como de Sakura, Además de su poder de sanación puede dar información en simultáneo, se uso en la guerra como forma de comunicación y puede ser llamada en diferentes tamaños.

En el próximo capitulo habrá mas interacciones cruzadas entre magos y ninjas ¿Quieren adelantos? Bueno.

 ** _-¿Te quedaras a aqui? - Seamus Ladeó la cabeza aún entre dormido, aun faltaba al menos hora y media para despertar, así poder ir Homedage._**

 ** _-Si... tengo pereza - Respondió, mientras se cubría con las mantas con naturalidad, Harry sintió ¿celos? y es que no parecía que fueran pareja antes._**

Eso es todo, si gusta o no gusta dejen Reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto como Harry Potter son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoyo y JK rowling respectivamente.

 **Advertencias:** No es M solo por diversión.

* * *

 **XI**

Harry ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso a una pelirrosa iracunda que saltó directo a la cama de Naruto y comenzó a sacudirlo como si no hubiera mañana, al parecer de apoco se iba acostumbrando al escándalo que esos dos vivían haciendo y que no era poco pues con un poco más de dos semana iniciadas las clases se había dado cuenta de cuan ruidosos eran y cuan peor era cuando Kiba se unía a estos dos que el noventa por ciento de las veces (cuando no dormía)

\- ¡De en serio es sábado! - Se quejó Ron con la cabeza debajo de la almohada, haciendo que su voz sonara amortiguada. Con gracia vio como la chica dejaba caer a un Naruto inconsciente en la cama, mirando a al resto de los chicos que aún seguía en la cama

-Sakura chaan - Lorriqueó el rubio, cuando esta lo dejó caer sin ceremonia sobre el colchón confundida, mirando su propio uniforme y luego a todos los hombres que dormían, aún en su pereza, Harry tuvo que aguantar su risa pues no la quería golpeándolo desde tan temprano y un sábado, no es que lo golpeara siempre pero una vez se lo hizo a Ron, quien había contado un chiste sobre trolls, en defensa de Sakura... el chiste había sido muy malo.

\- Lo siento - Murmuró avergonzada mientras le daba patada al rubio para acomodarse a su lado en la cama, bajo la atenta mirada de todos menos la de Kiba que dormía como un cerdo y su perro gigante de mascota, del cual no se separaba, para desgracia de los profesores que no se acostumbraban a la enorme pila de pelos que por lo general se recostaba a un lado del salón, si bien al principio todos le tenían miedo, los chicos de Gryffindor habían aprendido a tenerle cariño ¿Y como no hacerlo? Solo ver como le gruñía a los Slytherin era genial.

-¿Te quedaras a aquí? - Seamus Ladeó la cabeza aún entre dormido, aun faltaba al menos hora y media para despertar y comenzar a prepararse para ir a Hogsmeade, sin duda todos esperaban a que llegara el fin de semana para respirar un poco de lo tedioso que eran clases.

-Si... tengo pereza - Respondió, mientras se cubría con las mantas con naturalidad como si ya hubiera hecho esto antes y al parecer por como el rubio se corría y abría la manta para ella pues no era la primera vez que dormían juntos, Harry sintió ¿celos? y es que no parecía que fueran pareja antes con ella golpeándolo por todos lados.

-Sakura chan, tengamos una cita hoy en el pueblo ese - Dijo Naruto al lado de Haruno, pasando uno de sus brazos por debajo de la cabeza de ella, era como si ya no prestara atención a los demás chicos quien por el contrario, estaban mirando la escena con los ojos desorbitado de la sorpresa, bueno casi todos porque Kiba ¿Ladró? En sueño.

-Claro siempre y cuando tu pagues todo- Lo señaló con una sonrisa y luego miró a los otros pocos que estaban despiertos -Ustedes pueden venir, Naruto paga - Sin mas, de dio media vuelta para dormir sin dar tiempo de replica, dejando a un Naruto entre lloriqueo de que lo iba a quebrar pero no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido

 **XII.**

\- No hay ramen, extraño el ramen - Se quejó Naruto por décimo quinta vez, haciendo que Tanto Sakura como Ten Ten negaran con la cabeza y ese tal Shikamaru resoplara mientras dejaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

\- Si pides en las cocinas de Hogwart, seguro te hacen - Hermione le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a Naruto para luego beber un poco de su cerveza de manteca.

\- No les des ideas, tendrá a los elfos hostigados - Ten Ten jugó con la comida de su plato mientras hablaba - En Mahoutokoro es igual - Elevó sus hombros quitándote importancia.

\- ¿Que les parece nuestra escuela hasta ahora? - Quiso saber de nuevo Hermione, era la que más hablaba con los nuevos a diferencia de Ron y Harry, de hecho que estuvieran reunidos en aquel pequeño grupo era más cosa de ella que de los dos varones, aunque en realidad ellos solo había invitando a Naruto, Kiba y Sakura pero Kiba dijo que tenía planes y entonces fue cuando Ten Ten y Shikamaru se colaron con ellos, Harry estaba seguro que oyeron un "Naruto Paga" antes de ir.

\- Es... un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados pero no está tan mal - Fue Sakura quien habló, terminando su plato de comida.

\- En nuestra escuela si tenemos Ramen, - Se quejó Naruto de nuevo, apoyando su mentón en la mesa, haciendo una mueca con los labios.

\- Tienes una adicción, ¿Lo sabes? - Harry miraba al rubio con las cejas levantadas, tenía el mentón apoyado en su mano pero en cierto modo le daba gracia la actitud de Naruto.

\- Es comida de verdad - Miró al niño que vivió con los ojos lleno de lágrimas, pero esta vez se recompuso para beber un poco de la cerveza de manteca.

\- No tiene la cantidad de proteínas que necesitas - Sakura regañó a Naruto y entonces Harry volvió a preguntarse que clase de relación tenían esos dos, en especial de la parte de Sakura quien era que lo golpeaba, a veces lo trataba como a un novio y otras veces como una madre.

-¿Ustedes son novios? - Para su sorpresa, fue Ron quien le leyó el pensamiento y preguntó en voz alta, Shikamaru volvió a Resoplar y Ten Ten dejó escapar una risa ahogada ante la expresión de los otros dos.

\- Es complicado, se puede decir que algo así - Respondió Naruto, seguro de lo que decía pero se ganó un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la peli-rosada, este se largo a reír con fuerza.

\- No somos pareja, somos mejores amigos y un equipo - Se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia la pared, por una extraña razón Harry sintió alivio, en serio no le podía gustar Sakura porque si se ponía a pensar y por lo poco que había hablado, era Ten Ten la que se parecía más a su estilo de chica pero bueno.

\- Pero hoy dormiste con él, en la misma cama - Insistió Ron y Harry notó como Hermione miraba a ambos con desaprobación, tuvo que reprimir una risa.

\- ¿Y? -Sakura paseó sus dedos por la jarra donde tenía su bebida, mirando distraídamente - Nos conocemos desde que tenemos seis años, hay confianza entre nosotros - Apretó sus labios y volvió a beber.

\- Además no es nada de otro mundo - Estuvo de acuerdo el rubio, apoyando cabeza en el hombro de Ten Ten que ni se inmutó. - Y no haré nada que Sakura no quiera-

\- Nosotros... no eramos tan unidos desde niños - Soltó Ten Ten de repente, mirando al trío dorado - Empezamos a ser cercanos entre los doce y trece años - Elevó sus hombros de nuevo.

\- ¿Así que prácticamente pasaron seis años ignorándose? - De nuevo Hermione preguntó, pudo ver la vergüenza en el rostro de Sakura o eso supuso cuando esta bajó la mirada.

\- No nos ignorábamos, simplemente eramos unos idiotas - Sakura torció su labio y miró a Naruto - Pero lo importante es que ahora sabemos que no tenemos los unos a los otros - Sonrió de nuevo, y volvió a comer.

\- ¿No son esos Sasuke, Ino y Neji? - Shikamaru cambió el tono de la conversación, haciendo que la mirada de todos en la mesa fuera hasta la puerta de "La tres escobas", evidentemente eran ellos y venían acompañados por varios más de la casa de Slytherin, entre ellos Malfoy.

\- Sasuke, bastardo ven aquí con nosotros - gritó Naruto, poniéndose de pie pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por este y se sentó refunfuñando - ¿Qué le pasa? Lleva ignorándome desde hace días - miró a Sakura como si ella le fuera a dar la respuesta pero solo elevó los hombros, mirando de nuevo al grupo que entró.

\- Tal vez se lleva mejor con las serpientes - Habló Ron, volviendo su atención al grupo con el que estaba - Esos bastardos son de la misma calaña- Harry notó como Sakura frunció el ceño pero no dijo.

\- Vamos a dar una vuelta, ustedes chicos se comprometieron a ser nuestros guías turísticos y morimos por ir a la casa embrujada - Sakura cambió de tema, dejando dinero en la mesa, para pagar los pedidos aún en contra de las quejas de Harry, Ron y Hermione pero aún así los seis salieron de las tres escobas.

\- Entonces... ¿Vendrán con nosotros para navidad?- Ten Ten tomó el brazo de la peli rosada mientras caminaban, abrigados hasta el cuello - Será divertido, embriagaremos a Naruto -

\- Heeey - Gritó el otro como si fuera una ofensa - Solo fue una vez, una vez y no dejan de molestarme - Infló sus mejillas y Harry lo miró confuso.

\- No quieres saberlo - Dijo Shikamaru con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, los ojos de Ten Ten brillaron con malicia e iba abrir la boca cuando de repente una mancha blanca se abalanzó sobre ella, cuando el grupo se dio cuenta, Ten Ten estaba tirada en el suelo siendo lamida por el perro gigante de Kiba.

-Alguien comió algo con carne - Se escuchó la voz de Kiba, quien venía acompañado por la chica de ojos blancos de Hufflepuff y el que siempre usaba anteojos de Revenclaw, tenía las manos puesta en su bolsillos con aquella típica sonrisa de perro.

\- No no lo hice - Soltó Ten Ten, levantándose con la agilidad de un gato, mientras se limpiaba la ropa y decía algo que ellos no comprendían

\- Harry, te presento a Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame - Kiba señaló a los dos chicos que lo acompañaban, Naruto fue hasta ellos y pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Shino y Hinata, la última se puso roja de la pena y comenzó a tartamudear.

\- E-es un p-placer Harry Kun - Haciendo una leve reverencia, a Harry le pareció bonita, si pero demasiado tímida o ¿Era por Naruto? Pues lo más probable.

\- Asi que tu eres el que sobrevivió a Voldemort, Kiba tiene razón no pareces especial - Cuando Shino mencionó a Voldemort vio como a Ron se le ponía la cara pálida y Hermione apretó los puños.

-Eh...Me lo habían dicho - Dijo algo incomodo Harry, aquel comentario no le había caído bien pero le parecía extraño que todos los japoneses mencionaran sin problemas el nombre de Voldemort, era como si no le tuvieran respeto o no le temieran.

\- ¿Sabes las atrocidades que hizo El que no debe ser nombrado? - Saltó Ron, con el rostro rojo y cruzó los brazos en defensa de su amigo.

\- Si.. si, si conocieran a Orochimaru o peor aún, a Madara verían lo que es ser malvado- Kiba movió su mano de un lado al otro, esta vez estaba serio y mirando fijo al trío dorado - Todos con pensamientos diferentes pero sin duda tan terroríficos que te mearías en la cama -

\- Calma... calma, no hagamos una competencia de quien es más malo - La voz de la tranquilidad fue Sakura quien puso sus manos en los hombros de Kiba y Ron que no dejaban de mirarse desafiantes - Los dos son terrible a su manera, no nos pongamos pesados con el tema y vamos a esa casa embrujada - Soltó a los chicos y se enganchó del brazo de Harry quien esta vez se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

\- La casa de los gritos no queda muy lejos - Hermione quien también intervenió para para una pelea de "mi mago oscuro hizo esto..." "El señor tenebroso lo otro" si, lo podía ver en su mente, entonces el grupo que había crecido considerablemente comenzó a caminar, al parecer todos estaban muy curiosos por esas casas, incluso el vago de Shikamaru. Iban hablando distraídamente de las clases e incluso armando planes para navidad cuando pararon en seco, frente a ellos vieron a Katie Bell quien se levantó en el aire con los brazos extendidos como si fuera a volar, su rostro estaba carente de emociones como si no sintiera nada y parecía que el viento azotaba su cabello, todo aquello desprendía un aura oscura, presión del aire hizo que a Harry se le escapara el aire. Leanne, la mejor amiga de Katie, estaba desesperada podía ver como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y con su manos jalaba el cuerpo de su amiga hacia abajo.

\- Esperen aquí - Escuchó decir a Naruto en voz autoritaria mientras él y Sakura corrían donde Katie, quien abrió sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche, con las venas marcándose al rededor de este y dejó escapar un grito aterrador, como si dejara escapar todo su sufrimiento que hubiera estado conteniendo, al niño que vivió le pareció una de las cosas más aterradoras que tuvo que presenciar, sintió el frío recorrerle los huesos pero asi como empezó, termino porque la golpeadora del equipo de Gryffindor cayó como si fuera una bolsa de papas, que si no fuera por Naruto quien la atrapó en sus brazos, esta se hubiera estrellado en el piso con una fuerza excesiva.

\- Kiba, Tenten Vayan por los profesores - La voz de Sakura sonó como si no aceptara réplicas, una orden que le daba un superior a un subordinado y sus amigos corrieron enseguida en dirección a Hogwarts, Harry quiso ir donde la cazadora de su equipo estaba pero la mano de Hinata no lo dejó, de hecho la tímida chica lo tiró hacia atrás y se puso delante de él, cuando se quiso dar cuenta tanto Shino como Shikamaru estaban en lo que parecía una posición de defensa sujetando sus varita a lo alto. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Hagrid llegó y tomó en brazos a su compañera como si no pesara más que una pluma, no dijo nada solo comenzó a caminar con toda la velocidad que podía hacia el castillo mientras que el trío dorado y compañía caminaban detrás él.

 **XIII**

El camino fue de lo mas tenso,Hermione iba abrazando a Leanne quien lloraba desconsolada por lo sucedido y el ver el cuerpo inerte de Katie en los brazos del medio gigante no ayudaba en nada. Harry tensó la mandíbula con preocupación y no, no entendía lo que pasaba pero presentía que los problemas estaban llegando, Ron ni siquiera hablaba pero la cosa era muy diferente con los alumnos de intercambio, todos ellos parecían tranquilos como si no hubiera pasado nada pero no dijeron nada

\- ¿Cómo es que ustedes tres siempre están cuando estas cosas pasan? - La voz de Snape sonó sombria como siempre, estaba parado junto a la profesora Mcgonagall quien intercalaba su vista entre el grupo de chicos y el Collar de Ópalo, eso habían dicho que era al examinarlo. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado aquello a las manos de Katie? Al parecer todo estaban haciéndose la misma pregunta, bueno Harry dudaba de Naruto y los otros, que estaban sentados mirando con aburrimiento la escena.

-Lo más importantes, Severus, es saber ¿Cómo llegó esto a la manos de la señorita Bell? - La profesora Macgonagall, miró a Leanne, la mejor amiga de Katie, quien estaba conteniendo las lágrimas en un rincón, más tranquila al saber que su amiga se iba a curar, al menos eso le dijeron porque el contacto fue mínimo de otra manera estarían contando una tragedia peor, estaba seguro que Voldemort tenía algo que ver con esto, de una u otra manera.

\- Katie comenzó a actuar extraño, cogió eso y quería venir a Hogwarts a toda costa... no era ella - Dijo entre hipidos, apretando la chamarra que llebvaba -M-Me dijo que iba a ir al baño y cuando volvió comenzó a actuar así. - Dijo temblorosa, elevando la mirada - No hubo nada más fuera de lo común, Tal vez una discusión con chicos de Slytherin pero no pasó más que eso -

Una alarma se prendió en la cabeza de Harry cuando dijo aquello, desde hace algunos días había estado viendo como Malfoy actuaba más raro de lo normal, desde que él y sus amigos lo vieron en Borgin & Burkes, con su familia los cuales era mortifagos reconocidos, aquello hizo que se le saca la boca y mirara de nuevo a la tejona con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Aprovechando el silencio que parecía reinar en la sala donde estaban reunidos.

-¿Quienes? - Quiso saber, ignorando el gesto de desaprobación de Snape porque si sus pensamientos eran ciertos, era sin duda que Malfoy tenía algo que ver con él collar de Ópalos.

\- Sasuke e Ino, fue ella quien comenzó la pelea - Dijo sin dudar, haciendo que la profesora Minerva encerrara lo ojos y cruzando su mirada - Creo que andaban con Malfoy -y Allí tuvo la confirmación que necesitaba por eso se giró para hablar con los profesores pero Sakura fue más rápida que él.

\- ¿Ino y Sasuke ? - Sakura estaba tensa y su mirada dura iba dirigida a la pobre chica como si acabara de hacer una acusación fallida, Naruto le miraba de la misma forma, Harry juraba que había escuchado un bufido, cruzó los brazos mirando a otro lado..

-Ahora tiene sentido todo lo que dices. - Soltó Kiba, cortando las palabras de la estudiante que estaba a punto de hablar, tenía los ojos entre cerrados y los puños apretados - Al final eso de que la sangre es poderosa es cierto - Escupió y de repente hubo un aire tan tenso que Harry pensó que se podía cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

\- ¿Acaso insinúas que Sasuke e Ino se volvieron a la magia oscura? - Escupió Naruto, tomando por el cuello de la chamarra de cuero del Inozuka, al perro de este se le pusieron los pelos de punta para comenzar a gruñir, el grito de Hinata se escuchó por la estancia, Shikamaru tomó a Kiba para lanzarlo para atrás y Sakura junto a Ten Ten hicieron lo mismo.

\- Cálmense- Vociferó la profesora Mcgonagall poniendose en el medio de los estudientes, mientras que Snape desde su lugar sostenía su varina con fuerza.

-¿No me vas a decir que lo dudas? Eres tan idiota como siempre - Soltó Kiba de nuevo, sin prestar atención a la profesora y peleando para safarse de Shikamaru. - No te dejes llevar porque es tu mejor amigo, Todos sabemos como los Uchiha han tenido trato con la magia oscura desde Madara - Dejó caer y si no fuera porque las dos chicas los sostenían estaba seguro de que Naruto se hubiera agarrado a golpes allí mismo.

\- N-no es cierto, Sasuke kun ni Ino harían algo así - Sakura se escuchaba quebrada como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas - Sasuke kun... Sasuke kun no es así - Apretó sus labios con fuerza, Harry no sabía como actuar pues todo aquello había empezado de la nada y los gritos se escuchaban por todos lados ni la quita de puntos le hizo parar.

\- Por favor Sakura, tu no lo aceptas por que estás enamorada de él y Naruto porque es su mejor amigo - Dijo al final - Deberían abrir los ojos, ustedes dos. -

\- ¡Deténgase! - La voz de la profesora Mcgonagal, tan firme y fuerte hizo que todos se calmaran para mirarla con culpa, Kiba incluso agachó la cabeza a modo de disculpa - Ustedes, todos ustedes perderán veinte puntos cada uno y tres meses de ayudar a Filch sin magia alguna - Nada en la profesora parecía que fuera a aceptar una réplica, desde su lugar Snape mantenía una expresión arrogante.

\- Iré a investigar esto - Mencionó el maestro de pociones quien se llevo el colgante de Ópalo consigo, mientras los estudiantes parecían tensos en sus lugares, Harry no sabía aún si el estaba dentro del castigo o no.

\- No se que hacen aquí aún, váyanse- Hablo de nuevo y como era de esperarse cada uno de los alumnos salieron corriendo para no enfadar más a la profesora, fue cuando salía afuera que se encontraron con el profesor Kakashi quien estaba cómodamente apoyado contra la pared como si fuera un gato perezoso y parecía (o al menos lo que aparentaba con su rostro cubierto) que hasta eso era un trabajo demesiado pesado.

\- Potter, el profesor Dumbledore quiere que vayas a tu oficina- Dijo el hombre de pelo plateado, Ron, Hermione y los otros le miraron con curiosidad pero el profesor no emitió ninguna palabra más y comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina del director, Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

 **Continuará**

Bueno, hasta aquí.. a partir del otro capi ya empieza lo bueno y el gore. muajajaja

Gracias a todos por los reviews, lamento la tardanza y no volveré a tardar tanto solo tuve cosas externas que no me dejaron escribir.

Luv yah!


End file.
